Blossoming Mountain Love
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: Another of my CobyLori romance fics. Coby and Lori had deep feelings for each other but can't express them. Will a camping trip to the mountains bring blossoming love? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is another Coby/Lori romance fic and I hope it's just as good as my first one. Contains adult content and possible, please tell me if this offends you. Hotshot appears as he was after he gets rebuilt as part of the Cybertron defence team. Also the mini-cons aren't in this if anyone was hoping.**

Blossoming Mountain Love.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_**Text Communications**_"

**Coby: 16**

**Lori: 16**

**Bud: 14**

Autobot Base.

"Are you sure about this Lori?" Bud asked as Coby, Lori and himself made their way to the Autobots control room in their earth base.

"Come on Bud what's wrong with a little camping trip in the mountains? We are on summer vacation after all," Lori replied stopping the trio just outside the control room.

"But shouldn't we be going to the beach or something during summer vacation?" Bud wondered wanting to search for buried treasure.

"If we went to the beach where there are swarms of people the Autobots won't be able to reveal themselves. So if we go camping in the mountains we won't have to worry about anyone finding us with giant robots," Coby explained to his clueless little brother.

"But I was hoping to search for buried treasure," Bud whined getting trapped in a headlock by Coby. "Hey let me go!"

"You're been watching too much TV you little bean sprout," Coby chuckled applying a noogie through his brother's cap.

"At least I don't those binoculars dad gave you to spy on Lori!" Bud wailed, his struggling ceasing as he noticed Coby had stopped applying pressure to his skull and realized what he had said in his panic. "Oops,"

"Is that true Coby?" Lori asked looking at her best friend with a hurt expression on her face.

"Uh yeah," Coby replied quietly.

"Do you watch me when I'm getting changed in my room?" she demanded loud enough for the whole base to hear. "How long have you been watching me anyway?"

"Lori I swear I never watched you getting changed, it's impossible. The binoculars I've got have a parental control chip built into it," Coby explained wishing the Decepticons would attack this instant.

"You mean those chips they put in the TV to stop us watching those dirty adult movies?" Bud asked final free from Cody's headlock.

"I can accept that but you haven't explained how long you've been spying on me!" she shouted, putting Coby in a headlock inadvertently pressing his face against her chest.

'_Someone help me_," Coby begged, closing his eyes tight trying to stop himself from blushing.

"What's going on here?" Optimus asked appearing from the open control room doors.

"We just came to ask if you and the rest of the Autobots would like to go on a camping trip with us," Bud answered effectively ending the little squabble between the two older teenagers.

"A camping trip?" Optimus questioned crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Yeah that's right," Lori added letting go of Coby. "We can't go to the beach because you guys won't be able to go swimming with us so if we went camping instead the chances of running into another person aren't very high. Especially peeping toms,"

"I think it's a great idea Lori, we could use some down time and a trip to the mountains sounds perfect," Optimus replied getting a cheer from Lori and Bud. "What's wrong Coby? You don't sound very excited,"

"Aren't you worried about a Decepticon attack Optimus?" Coby asked trying to steer the conversation away before he was asked why his face was so red.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Megatron for a while Coby. Don't you want to go camping?" Prime asked lowering himself closer to Coby's face. "Are you feeling ok Coby, your face is all red,"

"I'm fine Optimus, really. I'm just so excited I can't think straight," Coby answered nervously.

"When can we start planning for the trip Optimus? I want to buy a new bikini before we go," Lori asked playfully winking at Coby.

The thought of Lori running alone the shore in a tight bikini with her breast bouncing as she ran was too much for the young man as he passed out on the floor after a fountain of blood burst from his nose. Looking back at the smug smirk on Lori's face Optimus and Bud sweat dropped slowly backed away, the Autobot leader might not fear battling Decepticons but an angry teenage girl was something more dangerous than Megatron on a bad day.

3 days later.

Being the soldier that he is today Optimus had seen more than his fare share of combat and death from the first time he had to fire a weapon to being put in charge of the Autobots had known what it meant to be afraid. In the heat of battle fear was either his ally or his enemy and the difference between life and death but when there wasn't a battle to be fought fear for his life was rare. However when it came in the form of an extremely aggravated sixteen year old teenager fear inspired Optimus to get Lori to the mountain campsite quickly, if keeping her happy meant living a few more days Prime wasn't going to waste any time.

"So how long before we arrive Optimus?" Lori asked in a frighteningly sweet voice as she inspected her nails wearing a tight blue t-shirt and denim cut off shorts.

"Shouldn't be too much longer Lori but I'm going to have to make the rest of the trip by road. I can't transform when I'm carrying all this cargo," Optimus answered referring to the camping supplies loaded in his back section.

"Well you were the one who lost the game," Lori added folding her arms behind her head.

_**Flashback.**_

"_So how are we going to decide who carries most of the camping supplies?" Hotshot asked feeling nervous around Lori at the moment._

"_Why don't you play rock, paper scissors? That's how people sometimes chose who does what," Bud suggested stopping his attempt to snap Coby from his daydream. "Just remember, rock beats scissors, paper beats rock and scissors beat paper. Best two out of three wins,"_

_In the end out of Optimus, Vector Prime, Hotshot, Evac, Landmine, and Override, Optimus was the unlucky one to lose the game._

"_Oh great this is just my luck," Optimus complained shaking his head._

"_Well I guess even the best commanders have to lose sometimes," Jetfire laughed giving a high five to Evac._

"_This is the first time I've ever lost a match to Optimus since I was rebuilt," Hotshot gloated._

"_Now that you're done humiliating your leader how about you load up the supplies so we can get going?" Lori suggested snapping the Autobots out of their little celebration._

"_Don't mind her you guys, she just had to get up a lot earlier this morning," Bud reassured hiding behind Jetfire's leg._

_**End Flashback.**_

'_I'd rather fight Megatron than deal with Lori right now_,' Optimus thought making his descent towards the road.

With Override.

"I can't believe she's still angry with me after three days," Coby muttered watching the scenery pass by.

"Well since I'm a female transformer I can understand how she feels kid. I mean why were you spying on her in the first place?" Override asked slowing down so Optimus could land on the last section of open road ahead of her.

"I wasn't spying on her Override, Bud just said that to get out of the headlock I had him in," Coby said rather quickly, his face taking on a deep shade of pink.

"Don't try and pull my crank shaft on me Coby I've seen the way you look at Lori when you think no one else is looking so you've obviously got some interest in her," the Speed Planet leader scoffed.

"She's my friend Override, that's the only interest I have in her," Coby protested thinking about pulling out Override's voice module.

"The why did you pass out when sister mentioned buying a new bikini?" she teased chuckling when her thermal sensors showed Coby's body temperature rising.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I have no interest in seeing Lori's hot body in a new bikini," he huffed not realising his slip of the tongue, at first.

"Did you just say Lori has a hot body?" Override asked adjusting her audio sensors.

"No wait, I meant to say she has a slamming body, no a real sexy figure! Damn it Override I don't like her at all!" he shouted sending the transformer into a fit of laughter. "All right I admit it! I've been thinking about Lori since our high school dance last year,"

"You've been spying on her for a whole year? Are you sure you never watched her during any private moments?" Override asked nearly crashing into Optimus.

"Override I swear I never saw anything of interest. The binoculars I got prevent me from seeing nudity of any kind and I would have gotten detention if I had used them to watch her at school. The only thing I got was teasing from my classmates," Coby confessed slumping over in his seat. "You should have seen her in that dress she wore to the dance last year. That tight black dress that hugged her body perfectly and the thigh slit on the left side. Man she has great legs!"

"Then why don't you tell her your feelings? She might stop been made at you if you explain why you've been spying on her," Override suggested suddenly noticing Coby had passed out with blood dripping from his nose. '_Just what is going on in that little mind of yours_?'

_**Coby's Daydream.**_

_Coby was sitting in the school yard eating his lunch when he heard a familiar voice calling his name._

"_Lori!" Coby gasped watching her walk up to him wearing the same dress she wore to the school dance only the chest line dipped down to reveal an appropriate amount of cleavage._

"_Hi Coby," she said just a strong guest of wind lifted her dress up revealing her pink panties. "You pervert!"_

"_You're right my dear, he is a pervert," came the tyrannical voice of Megatron as he teleported beside Lori. "Come will me my dear and you won't have to worry about him spying on you anymore,"_

"_Ok," she replied hopping into his hand. "See you later pervert,"_

"_NO LORI WAIT! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPY ON YOU!"_

_**Back to Reality.**_

"No wait I love you!" Coby shouted bolting upright.

"I'm very flattered Coby but I just can't return your feelings," Optimus said sitting beside Coby at the campsite. "But it's good to see you're finally awake,"

"How long have I been asleep?" Coby asked his face doing an exact impression of Optimus' armour.

"About two hours or so, we've already set up camp and the others have gone fishing at the lake. I would have gone myself but Lori insisted I keep an eye on you so you don't try and spy on her again," Optimus replied scanning to make sure they were alone. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing Optimus I just wish I could tell her how I felt about her," Coby answered standing up to stretch his legs.

"Then it's a good thing we're up here for the week, you've got seven days to tell Lori," Optimus assured.

"Tell me what?" Lori asked startling Coby and transformer.

"Just that you look really hot in that outfit," Coby squeaked referring to her tight t-shirt and denim cut off shorts. "And I'm really sorry about spying on you for the past year,"

"Override told me about that, so I'm not as mad as I was three days ago," Lori replied as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck. "Man it's hot,"

"Yes you are," Coby mumbled quickly clamping his hands over his mouth. '_Crap_!'

"Did you say something Coby?" Bud asked joining the group carrying his and Lori's fishing rods.

"Nope nothing at all," Coby answered a little too quickly.

Lori on the other hand had hear exactly what he said and was digging through her personal supplies in an attempt to look busy so no one would notice the deep red colouring her face.

'_I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over this, there have been other boys who have said I'm hot and I never blushed this bad. Why is Coby affecting me like this? He's just my best friend who's been spying on me from his house for the last year and yet somehow I feel flattered that I'm the centre of his attention, besides he is kinda cute. And he has a nice butt_,' Lori's whole face was now taking on the same colour as Optimus' armour at that thought. '_What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about his butt, it's not the least bit nice! But then why do I keep having dreams about him wearing tight spandex? And why does it feel like someone's got there eyes on me_?'

"Uh Lori, it's lunch time," Coby said placing a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Pervert!" she shouted throwing her fist out as hard as she could to connect with the closet object which happened to be Coby. '_Wait a minute wasn't that Coby's voice? Oh no! I punched Coby and I called him a pervert_!'

"Now I see why Scourge is so scared of you even through he can squash you like a bug," Coby chuckled moving her fist away from his stomach. "I guess it's a good thing I haven't eaten lunch yet, wouldn't want to cough up fish all over your clothes Lori,"

"Well uh… how come you're not mad at me?" she asked a faint stain of pink gracing her cheeks.

"Because I know it was an accident, it's not like you meant to hit me," he replied patting her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Lori mumbled as Coby and Bud started to clean the fish for lunch.

After Lunch.

"All right, who's up for some exploring?" Bud cheered jumping up from his camping stool.

"That's sound like a great idea Bud, but a few of us might have to stay behind to keep an eye on our stuff," Landmine added lying on his side.

"I will stay here and keep watch, I've never had such an opportunity to just sit and enjoy the beauty this world has to offer," Vector Prime said sitting cross-legged next to Optimus.

"Yeah me too, we've got the whole week up here so I can go exploring with you guys anytime," Evac agreed leaning against a large Oak tree.

"Looks like Landmine's staying as well," Override mention pointing to the sleeping transformer.

"So where shall we start exploring then?" Optimus asked feeling enthusiastic at exploring this small portion of Earth.

"The information I got on this place said there was a stream some around here leading up to the base of Cougars Peak and a waterfall," Coby suggested filling a backpack with large water bottles.

"Oh I love waterfalls," Lori gasped, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm built for rough terrain then," Hotshot shrugged grabbing the Cybertronian med kit designed by Scattershot for the kids. "So which way is this stream Coby?"

"Just go north east for about ten minutes," Evac instructed pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the shoreline.

"TRANSFORM!" Optimus, Override and Hotshot said converting to their respective vehicle modes.

"All right, Hotshot take the lead and I'll bring up the rear, Override you've got the middle," Optimus commanded.

"I'll ride with Hotshot!" Bub shouted bounding over to the armoured transformer.

"Hey Override open up," Lori said making her way to Override.

**Disclaimer: Personally I think the people who made Transformers Cybertron should have had some romance happening between Coby and Lori. I hate it when two characters who obviously like each other never get to express it. But that's my opinion. Anyway leave a review on your way out and I'll bring you the second chapter whenever I can. Transform and roll out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Just so everyone knows, this fan fic is not apart of the series. But we might get a visit from the Decepticons later on. And there are more adult situations to be seen. Hope you enjoy. Also watch out of Optimus' foul mouth.**

Blossoming Mountain Love.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_**Text Communications**_"

**Coby: 16**

**Lori: 16**

**Bud: 14**

"Man what a bummer," Coby mumbled riding in Optimus.

"What's the matter Coby?" Prime asked moving at a walking pace behind Hotshot and Override.

"I was hoping to go up to the waterfall with just Lori, having you guys along complicates things," Coby answered, jolted out of his musing as Optimus stopped.

"We've arrived at the stream Coby," Prime said opening his door for Coby to hop out. "Optimus Prime transform!"

"So how far up the trail is the waterfall?" Lori asked tying her hair in a ponytail.

"It'll take us two or three hours to get up there, but there are a few large rock pools the base of it so we can take a swim if we want," Coby replied pulling up the data on a small handheld computer. Made by Scattershot of course.

"But I'm not wearing my swimsuit," Lori said disappointedly.

"Then just swim in your underwear, it's not the first time you've done so," Bud suggested, missing the deep red on his brother's face.

"Yeah because I was ten years old back then. I'm sixteen now and I've got breasts Bud. This is also a time for girls when they start getting interested in different styles of underwear. I don't wear fairy or flower print panties anymore," she explained blushing at the memories.

"Oh come on Lori, there's no reason to be shy around us. We don't care what you humans wear, of course you might give Coby a nosebleed but that's about the worst thing that could happen," Override added enjoying the frightened look on Coby's face.

"It's not that Override, the underwear I've got on his kinda skimpy and shouldn't be seen by kids under 16," Lori said finding her feet very interesting.

"Last week Bud found my dad's collection of lingerie and swimsuit magazines. Believe me Lori, Bud's seen women in far more revealing outfits than he should have," Coby snitched already walking up stream. "Now we've even little brother!"

"What can I say, I love exploring," Bud chuckled nervously, jumping to the opposite side of the stream.

'_I wouldn't feel embarrassed if it were just me and Coby_,' Lori thought, hurrying to catch up to Coby. '_At least the Autobots would be discrete and adjust their optics_,'

The further up the stream the group went the thinker the forest became making it hard for Optimus to walk between the trees leaving him limited to walking along the stream. Two hours later they arrived at the rock pool with Hotshot going in first to make sure there weren't any dangerous animals or submerged objects which would injure the kids. Giving the all clear Bud instantly whipped his shirt off and jumped in with an excited whoop.

"Come on in guys the water's great!" he shouted once he surfaced.

"You go on ahead Coby, I'll just sit and watch," Lori said taking Coby's backpack along with Bud's shirt and sat on a rock nearby.

"Don't be embarrassed Lori! Just take off your clothes and jump in!" Bud called climbing up Hotshot's leg to do a bomb dive. "Geronimo!"

"Sorry Lori but I can't have fun knowing you're sitting here by yourself. If you like we could go up to the base of the waterfall and swim around there. Override and Hotshot can look after Bud here while Optimus guards us," Coby suggested knowing Bud would be thoroughly entertained.

"Are you trying to get me alone?" she asked mischievously.

"Where's the harm in that?" he wondered.

"Let's go then," she said jumping off her rock.

"Hey Bud if we're not back in an hour you can head back without us!" Coby shouted leaving a bottle of water next to Bud's shirt.

"Got it!" he called back this time jumping off Hotshots shoulder. "Cannonball!"

'_Don't I get a say in this_?' Optimus grumbled following the two kids.

The short trip took another hour to complete mostly thanks to Lori's aversion to bugs and creepy crawlies. Coby found it odd that she showed no fear when confronting Scourge yet when a small bug or spider climbed on her she was reduced to a shrieking banshee. On the plus side there was one point when she clung to him like a child when a centipede crawled up her leg, at least there were no mountain lions in the area Coby had made sure to pick a camping spot far away from their territory. Even so Optimus was ready to defend the kids at the first sign of trouble.

"It's so beautiful," Lori gasped admiring the view from the top of the small waterfall, if you call a 164 foot drop small. (A/N: That's 50 metres.) '_It even looks great for skinny dipping_,'

"You two be careful up there, my sensors tell me those rocks are very slippery!" Optimus called now standing in the thigh deep pool.

"Got it!" Coby replied turning to Lori. "So, you up for a swim?"

"First I want you to explain why you've been spying on me for the past year. Why do you find me so interesting?" she asked desperately.

"It's because I like you Lori," he answered looking her in the eye.

"You're going to have to do better than that Coby," she demanded crossing her arms under her chest.

"What do you want me to say Lori? To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I feel about you, all I know is I really enjoy being around you and I want to be close to you. I guess I started noticing just how pretty you looked after the school dance, I swear my heart stopped the moment I saw you in that dress," he chuckled lightly.

"Are you saying you have a crush on me or something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

'_Come on Coby, just tell her how you feel_,' Optimus mentally cheered. '_Come on, you've lined up the shot, now take it_!'

"I guess so, I mean I've always found you attractive I just never realise I wanted us to be more than friends," he replied shoving his hands into his board shorts pockets.

"Is that why you suggested we come up here? So you could tell me how you feel about me?" she asked, more surprised then angry. "Are you in love with me?"

'_Coby so help me Primus you back out now and I will personally see you bitch-slapped_,' Optimus vowed.

"Yeah, I do love you," he answered giving his best warmest smile.

'_He shoots, he scores, swish and nuthin' but net_!' Prime cheered.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I was too nervous to say anything that might risk our friendship which is something I cherish. But I was wondering if there's any chance that you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Coby asked using all his courage not to pass out.

"You big stupid jerk, of course I'll be your girlfriend," Lori cried launching herself into his waiting arms.

"_**Optimus to Hotshot and Override, Coby has just asked Lori to be his girlfriend and she accepted**_," Optimus informed using a special text messaging system.

"_**Well it's about damn time**_!" came Hotshot's reply.

Followed by Override's remark. "_**Way to go little sister**_,"

"So you still want to go swimming?" Lori asked pulling her head off his shoulder.

"You bet," Coby replied taking his shirt off.

"Have you been working out or something? You're not as scrawny as I remember," Lori commented almost drooling at his slightly larger muscles.

"It's one of the perks of working with the Autobots, I get a lot of exercise," he answered tossing his shirt over the waterfall where it landed on Optimus' head. "Uh Lori?"

"What?" she asked pulling her own shirt over her head revealing her pale blue bra that accented her cleavage. "You didn't think I was really going to go swimming with my clothes on did you?"

"No, I just thought you didn't want me or Bud to see your underwear now that you're gown up," Coby replied trying to keep his eyes on her face. '_No shit you're got breasts_,'

"Coby one of the perks of having me as your girlfriend is having the privilege to see me in my underwear when I let you. Now is one of those times and besides, I was hoping to get you alone. I guess I felt like being naughty so I bought a few new pairs of underwear because I thought you might like it if I acted like a naughty little girl," Lori explained, contemplating whether or not to take off her denim cut off shorts.

"You don't have to act naughty if you want to show off your underwear Lori. I'd much prefer if you did it because you want to," Coby justified.

"True enough, but I'll always be naughty when I'm teasing you," she replied mischievously turning her back to him. '_I wonder if this will give him a nosebleed_,'

Coby could feel the blood rushing to his head as Lori peeled the tight cut off shorts from her hips exposing her matching g-string. Her pale backside with the back end disappearing between those firm cheeks had a few dirty thoughts passing through his mind. How he was still conscious at this point was beyond him.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day or are you going to say something?" Lori asked turning back around and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't see why you're so shy about Bud seeing your underwear, you look really sexy in it," Coby answered stepping up to her to remove her hair from the ponytail. "That's much better,"

"You're so sweet," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you two just going to stay there and talk all day or do plan on swimming anytime soon," Optimus complained breaking the special moment.

"Keep your chest plate on Optimus, we're coming already!" Coby shouted turning a smirk on Lori. "See you down below. Bonsai!"

"Ever hear of 'ladies first'?" she grouched jumping off behind him with a big whoop.

'_I hope you're watching this Megatron because this just gives me another reason to destroy you. The love these teenagers have is more powerful than any other weapon powered by the Cyber Planet Keys and I will fight to protect them_,' Optimus thought smiling as the kids started a water fight with each other.

**Disclaimer: This chapter might be a bit shorter than the first but I'm having trouble mapping things out. I'm not sure when I'll bring the Decepticons in and one of the kids will be kidnapped by Megatron, I think you all know who it will be. Also please suggest anything you might want Coby and Lori to do together, even if it's a dirty idea I welcome them. So leave me a review and I'll get chapter 3 posted when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's a little early for Coby and Lori to be sleeping together but if either of them suggests sharing a sleeping bag or tent it might happen. As for Bud having a girlfriend, I'll think about it for now. Also remember that the Decepticons will be kidnapping one of the kids, if you can guest who it is and who rescues the kidnapped person I will be slightly amazed.**

Blossoming Mountain Love.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_**Text Communications**_"

**Coby: 16**

**Lori: 16**

**Bud: 14**

"Victory is mine!" Lori cheered standing waist deep in the water.

"Not for long," Coby snickered grabbing her around the waist and tossing her into less shallow water. '_I bet she calls me a jerk when she surfaces_,'

"Coby you jerk!" she shouted pulling her hair out of her face, swimming to where she could stand where the water was up to her shoulders.

'_I was right_,' Coby chuckled swimming over to her. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that Lori,"

"And what if I did? I don't like being scared so I need payback for what you did," Lori huffed crossing her arms under her bra. "You must do something for me in order to be forgiven,"

"And what would you have me do?" Coby asked standing inches apart.

"I want you to kiss me," she declared smugly. "And I don't want it to be a simple peck on the cheek either,"

"As you wish," he said calmly placing his lips over hers and wrapping his arms around her waist before she could react. '_This is even better than I imagined_,'

'_By Primus I wish I had a camera_,' Optimus thought watching the kid's first kiss.

'_I can't believe this is happening! I was only joking so I could see him panic, I never really expected him to give me my first kiss! But why the hell am I complaining about this? I don't want it to end_,' Lori contemplated snaking her arms around his neck.

'_This is totally unbelievable! I'm kissing Lori and she's in her underwear! My god her lips are so soft and they taste so sweet_,' he thought parting when their lungs demanded Oxygen. '_Even thought she's wet her body is so soft and supple_,'

Lori's eyes suddenly widened with a deep shade of red staining her cheeks when she felt Coby's hands travelled past her waist to cup her backside.

"Uh sorry, I'll move my hands if you want," he apologised waiting for the shove.

"No it's ok, it was very bold of you. I didn't think you had the guts," she teased, kissing his nose. "But you're a good kisser and I think we should try to keep our relationship at this level for now ok?"

"You mean kissing, cuddling you in your underwear and getting to put my hands on your butt?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"All of the above," she sighed placing a hand on his head to hold it against her neck. "And maybe a little necking would be nice,"

"Hopefully your skin tastes as good as you lips," he replied dragging his tongue from the base of her neck to her ear, making her shiver. "Yep, tastes just as sweet,"

"Coby this might seem a little forward considering I want to take things slowly but would you mind if we shared a tent while we're up here?" Lori asked focusing on his left shoulder. Seeing his confused look she decided to explain. "The last time I went camping with my parents was when I was eight years old, I got scared when I had to sleep on my own. And ever since then I haven't been able to sleep during a camping trip unless someone was sleeping next to me. I know the Autobots are with us but it's not the same and it's not just some excuse to get in bed with you,"

"The thought never crossed my mind and I don't mind sharing my tent with you for the week," Coby reassured moving his hands back to her waist to hold her more firmly against him. "I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on,"

"How did I get a boyfriend as sweet as you?" she sniffed, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "Kiss me again please,"

"My pleasure," he said giving her a slow passionate kiss as his hands ran up and down her back under the water.

Several Hours Later.

Back at the Campsite.

"Am I the only one who's worried about Coby and Lori?" Bud asked stirring a pot of beef stew.

"Come on kid, we all know Optimus is watching them and the strongest out of all of us. And if he were in any danger he'd call for backup so quit worrying so much," Landmine answered building a tree house.

"Landmine's right Bud there's nothing much to worry about and besides I can see them coming this way right now," Hotshot replied, his optic sensors picking up Optimus' energy signature and two human sized heat sources approaching.

"Yeah but I can't help worrying, I mean Coby's my older brother. Sure he's annoying sometimes but we're family, I was really concerned when he broke his arm in a dirt bike race even if I didn't show it," Bud clarified pausing mid stir.

"It's nice to hear you say that little brother," Coby said stepping into the campsite with his arm around a fully dressed Lori minus her shorts. "I always knew you cared,"

"Yeah whatever, but why isn't Lori wearing her shorts?" Bud asked leaving the stew to boil away.

"I decided that I didn't care if you saw my underwear anymore, because I'm most likely going to be dressing like this more often once our parents accept that Coby's my boyfriend now," Lori answered taking the extra large hammock from the camping supplies.

"WHAT! You two are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Bub exclaimed scaring the birds away. "Does this mean you two are going to be kissing each other a lot?"

"Bud when you find your own girlfriend you'll know just how wonderful kissing really is," Coby chuckled despite the light blush on his cheeks. "And how soft she feels when you've got your arms wrapped around her like there's nothing that can break you apart,"

'_Unless it's a transformer name Optimus Prime that is_,' Lori mentally grumbled, setting the hammock between two trees.

"Once this camping trip is over I'm going to build myself an Autobot body so I can fight the Decepticons," Coby said clenching his hands into fists.

"But you should leave the fighting up to us Coby. The Decepticons will not hesitate to destroy you if you fight them," Vector Prime chided.

"I don't care!" Coby shouted jumping to his feet. "I'm sick of standing on the sidelines not knowing if you guys are able to protect us when you're fighting! You can't keep us safe every time you battle the Decepticons! I know the risking and I'm willing to accept them if it means keeping Bud and especially Lori safe from Megatron's insane ambitions!"

"You must really love me if you're willing to go through all that," Lori sobbed wrapping her arms around Coby's shoulders.

"I love you enough to want to marry you someday," Coby whispered into her ear then burying his nose in her hair. "I love you Lori,"

"I love you too," she sobbed some more.

'_That's odd, why did the power within the Matrix spike like that? Could it have sensed Coby's determination_?' Optimus pondered placing a hand over his chest armour concealing the Matrix of Leadership. (A/N: I don't remember if that's what they call it in these new transformer series.) '_I need to consult with Primus after this trip_,'

Vector Prime noticed Optimus' thoughtful expression but decided not to say anything, directly. "_**What troubles you Optimus**_?"

"_**I felt something deep within the Matrix. Some hidden power I can't detect anymore**_," Optimus replied.

"_**Hmm, perhaps it sensed Coby's desire to protect Bud and Lori**_," Vector Prime suggested. "_**Not even I know the extent of the Matrix's power and I have seen countless Autobot leaders receive it through the ages. Primus is the only one who knows**_,"

"_**You're right, he is the one who created it**_," Optimus said.

Later That Night.

Bud had already turned in for the night leaving Coby and Lori to snuggle in the hammock together with the Autobots falling asleep one by one, each of them taking turns to guard the kids. Lori still opting to not wear her shorts despite the slight chill in the air but thanks to a blanket from her supplies they were both comfortable.

"This is really nice," Lori whispered resting her head on Coby's chest, an arm draped over his stomach.

"Yeah it is," Coby agreed, one hand on her shoulder and the other stroking her silky brown tresses. "You know if we had gone to the beach our parents would have come along just to make sure we stayed in separate rooms,"

"Got that right, I wouldn't have been allowed to show you my underwear either. And by the way I have a few more cheeky pairs to show you even a g-string bikini," she giggled softly.

"What else can we do together, I mean aside from what we're doing and going on dates?" he asked shifting in the hammock slightly so she was partially draped over him.

"I'm not sure, I don't have any real idea what intimate things couples do together. And I don't want to ask my parents, they might try to keep an eye on us so we don't do anything like this," she replied sadly. "I don't want to stop cuddling up with you,"

"Then maybe we should live at the Autobot base. They can help us built a small apartment and it's near our parent's houses so they wouldn't have to go far to visit us," he suggested.

"It sounds nice but can we talk about this in the morning? I'd like to get some sleep," she requested snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Lori," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," she replied falling asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

The Next Morning.

One of the worst ways to wake up is when you bladder is threatening to explode at least that's what Lori thought when she was pulled from the best sleep she'd had in years by the tight pain in her groin. Sleeping in a hammock with Coby was more comfortable than she had ever through possible and it was definitely worth lying to her parents about the sleeping arrangements she had told them about before the trip. Although she wanted to enjoy the warmth radiating from his body the clenching of her bladder reminded her of the ten cups of tea she drank last night. Carefully sliding off the hammock as to not wake Coby Lori grabbed a change of clothes and make a mad break into the woods to relieve the pressure, somehow without the Autobots even noticing.

'_Coby should wake up soon without me there with him, he couldn't keep his hand off my butt even in his sleep_,' Lori chuckled quickly removing her g-string when she found an appropriate bush and kneeled behind it. '_Oooooh, that feels so much better_,'

**Disclaimer: Ok who thinks something should happen to Lori while she's changing her clothes? I wanted to wait a while before Megatron shows up but if you want to see the kidnapping in the next chapter tell me and I'll get chapter 4 posted as fast as I can. Now review, review, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: After much deliberation I have decided that this chapter will contain something I've never seen in any of the Transformers series, unless someone else has thought about it. It involves the hidden power within the Matrix I mentioned in the last chapter which carries a great risk but not to Optimus. One other thing, can anyone tell me the name of the cannon Optimus uses when he's in Sonic Wing mode?**

Blossoming Mountain Love.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"**_Text Communications_**"

**/"Primus"\ **

**/\"Coby/Optimus"/\**

\"Coby or Optimus"/

**Coby: 16 **

**Lori: 16 **

**Bud: 14 **

_Previously. _

__

_'Coby should wake up soon without me there with him, he couldn't keep his hand off my butt even in his sleep,' Lori chuckled quickly removing her g-string when she found an appropriate bush and kneeled behind it. 'Oooooh, that feels so much better,' _

_And now the Continuation._

At the Campsite.

"Has anyone seen Lori?" Coby asked groggily having just woken up.

"She wasn't here when I woke up, maybe she went for an early morning swim and hasn't come back yet," Bud shrugged not looking up from a sports car magazine he swiped before the trip.

"In other words you were too busy drooling over a picture of a certain blonde girl from school to notice," Override chuckled at his feeble attempt at a comeback.

"Bud, is there some girl you're interested in?" Coby teased quickly snatching the picture from his little brother to see who's picture it was. "Kate Baxter! That's who you're interested in?"

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!"

"That was Lori!" Coby responded running off in the direction of the scream.

"I think we should have told him that Landmine went after her," Evac said.

With Lori and Landmine.

"Landmine! Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" Lori shouted ducking behind a tree to hide her nudity.

"Sorry about that but I swear I've got my optics adjusted like Coby's binoculars. You're body just looks like a blur to me except your arms, legs and head," Landmine explained turning away.

"Yeah well it's too late now," Lori huffed looking around for her clothes. "Oh great! I dropped my clothes,"

"Lori! Lor…," just like Landmine Coby had rushed into the scene right when Lori was totally exposed. "Uh,"

"What is this? Peek on naked Lori day?" she fumed not bothering to cover up this time.

"But I heard you scream and I thought you were in danger!" Coby explained finding it impossible to keep his eyes from roaming her body. '_I always knew she had an amazing body but I never expected her to be so breathtaking_,'

"You like what you see Coby?" Lori asked sexily placing her hands on her hips, sticking her chest out slightly.

"You have no idea," he mumbled his eyes sweeping up her long sexy legs to the neatly trimmed of blown curls at her crotch, up over washboard stomach and perky breasts with erect pink nipples and finally up her neck and to her gorgeous face. "Who is this angel I see before me?"

"An angel I intent to take away from you!" came a menacing voice from behind the tree followed by a loud crash that could only have come from a transformer falling to the ground. "Pathetic weakling,"

'_Megatron_,' they both thought.

"Lori run for it!" Coby shouted darting around the tree to grab her clothes.

"That's right run little humans, too bad you won't get far," Megatron chuckled tauntingly slowly chasing after the naked Lori.

'_This is so humiliating! Why'd I have to start masturbating while I was alone in the wilderness? I should have asked Override to come with me_,' Lori mulled over, unintentionally running away from camp.

Back at Camp.

"Optimus!... Optimus!... Optimus!" Coby shouted running like he was on fire past the other Autobots, Lori clothes in one hand. "Optimus!"

"Coby calm down and tell me what's got you so riled up," Optimus said stopping his work on the tree house with Evac.

"Megatron's got Lori! She didn't have time to get dressed before he showed up!" Coby panted after running so far. "He took out Landmine before he knew what hit him!"

"Evac, Vector Prime get in the air and call base for re-enforcements. Hotshot and Override guard Bud and Coby in case the other Decepticons try coming after them next. I'll go look for Megatron," Optimus ordered.

"Optimus wait, let me come with you!" Coby begged.

"No Coby I cannot put you in danger by bringing you with me," Optimus replied shaking his head.

"I don't care! I'm willing to risk it to save Lori from Megatron! You have to let me come with you!" Coby shouted. "If she dies it'll be your fault for coming to Earth in the first place!"

"But Coby…," Optimus began not feeling the Matrix pulse with new power.

"Damn it Optimus! I will not abandon someone that I love!" Coby roared just as bright light burst from the Matrix opening Optimus' chest armour.

"What the heck is that?" Evac asked shielding his optics.

"The Matrix is reacting to something," Vector Prime answered as the light died as quickly as it appeared.

**/"Coby hear me,"\**

"That is the voice of Primus himself," Vector Prime gasped, along with the other Autobots.

**/"The love that you have show and desire to protect Lori has awakened a power deep within the Matrix never seen before since it was originally handed down to the first Autobot leader. This power allows you to merge with Optimus Prime and control his body as if it were your own if he allows it. But be warned the more power his body uses the more damage your body will receive, use too much power and your body will be destroyed,"\**

"I don't care, as long I can save Lori!" Coby said defiantly. "Optimus is always willing to risk his life and I am too!"

"If you willing to accept the risks Coby, then I will allow this merger," Optimus replied.

**/"Then repeat these words Coby: 'By the power of Primus', and you shall become one with Optimus Prime,"\**

"BY THE POWER OF PRIMUS!"

With Megatron. 

20 Minutes Later.

If people could have died from embarrassment Lori would have been dead long ago, if she were embarrassed. Instead Lori was in two words: utterly humiliated. That's how she felt as she sat in a cylinder shaped cage the size of her room completely naked with a metal bar attached just above her ankles spreading her legs apart and her hands tied behind her back by some other metal restraint and a gag in her mouth. Add to the fact that with her arms restrained behind her she was held against the pole running the centre of the cage from top to bottom. When she almost got over her current situation she noticed that the cage had no bars to keep her in, only when Ransack tried to squash her with his finger did she realised she was surrounded by a force field. From what she could tell they were still in the mountains but in a clearing three miles away.

"As you can see my dear human, this holding chamber is designed to keep small objects safe from harm. So you'll be safe from my Decepticons," Megatron chuckled turning the chamber so she could see his face. "I've always wondered why the males on your planet find you female so appealing, yet from what I can see you still nothing but fleshy meat bags. Though I do have to admit that boyfriend of yours had chosen well, I look forward to experiencing human sexuality with you my dear. Let's see how much Coby loves you when I've had my way with your body. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Someone please help me, I don't want to be used as his sex toy. I want Coby to be my first. Coby, Optimus HELP ME_!' Lori sobbed her head dropping in defeat, hearing a wailing noise in the distance.

"Blast it! How can I enjoy this with that irritating siren!" Megatron cursed.

'_Wait I know that siren! Optimus is coming_!' Lori's head snapped up, extremely relieved the Autobots were coming to save her.

"Uh, it's getting closer boss man," Ransack quivered feeling that always present sense of doom. "And it sounds familiar,"

"It seems as though Optimus has found us sooner than I had hoped," Megatron seethed looking left and right for any sign of his greatest enemy. "Where is he?"

**/\"RIGHT HERE MEGATRON!"/\ **

There was little Megatron could do to avoid the barrelling black and red fire truck before it smashed through the trees and slammed into his chest armour, causing him to drop the container that held Lori.

**/\"Transform!"/\ **

"Damn you Prime!" Megatron seethed getting to his feet.

**/\"Optimus Prime super mode!"/\** once the new Optimus was power up he slammed his fists repeatedly into Megatron's body.

"Is she ok?" Bud asked with Scattershot, Override and Hotshot surrounding Lori's prison. "She's not moving,"

"She's just unconscious Bud, so stand back and let Scattershot do his work," Hotshot reprimanded keeping his blaster drawn in case of other Decepticons. "Just be ready to give her, her clothes,"

"This is one complex force field generator Megatron's build here. It's specifically designed to contain humans by allowing only oxygen to pass through the force field. It'll take me a few minutes to shut it off," Scattershot prattled tinkering with the control panel on the lid.

"I hope Coby and Optimus can keep Megatron occupied that long," Override hoped.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem," Bud replied watching the new Prime relentlessly attack Megatron.

"I must say I'm surprised at this new found anger in you Prime. And over one mere human girl," Megatron scoffed followed by another fist to his face.

**/\"I don't want to hear it Megatron!"/\**

"Then I'll just make sure to paralyse you so you can watch as I create myself a human body and defile the girl before you very eyes," Megatron chuckled spitting a metal tooth out of his mouth.

**/\"Cyber Key Power!!"/\**

\"Coby, remember what Primus said: the more power you use the more strain your body is put under,"/ Optimus said.

\"I don't care! He was going to rape Lori! We can't let him get away with that!/ Coby shouted.

**/\"All cannons fire!"/\**

Megatron barely had time to get back on his feet when the blast hit tearing off chucks of armour. "Is that the best you've got Prime?"

**/\"Not on your life Megatron! Leobreaker, Savage Claw mode now!"/\**

"You got it boss," Leobreaker replied transforming and linking to Prime's right shoulder.

**/\"This is for kidnapping Lori Megatron! Savage Claw Strike!"/\** Prime shouted leaving three deep slashes in Megatron's chest armour. Staggering on his feet Megatron had no time to intercept another Savage Claw Strike to the face, ripping off more armour and exposing the circuitry underneath. **/\"And that's just for starters,"/\**

"Oh really? Then show me what I have in store," Megatron said smirking despite the damage to his face.

**/\"Savage Claw mode disengage! WingSabre!"/\** Prime called out, Leobreaker separating from his shoulder.

"Right above you boss," WingSabre replied circling with Vector Prime.

**/\"Sonic Wing mode now!"/\** Prime ordered flying up to meet him.

"Right with ya boss," WingSabre said.

"Sonic Wing mode! That's Optimus' most power transformation! Can Coby handle that much power?" Bud wailed.

**Disclaimer: Yes I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I need to know the name of the cannon Optimus uses in sonic wing mode. In the next chapter you get to see Coby open a world of hurt on Megatron so review and you might get to see it happen sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Scattershot and RedAlert appear as their upgraded versions just like Hotshot and all other Transformers use the cyber planet keys as well. As you've seen so far I suck at battle and fight scenes. Also thank you ****Drifting Wolf**** for telling me the Sonic Wing mode cannon and to everyone else Coby will not die anytime soon but there will be a part where Coby and Optimus sacrifice their lives and believe me, it will be incredibly heroic that may leave you in tears. But guess what, it won't be when they're fighting the Decepticons. So try and guess it if you can.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_**Text Communications**_"

**/"Primus"\**

**/\"Coby/Optimus"/\**

\"Coby or Optimus"/

**Coby: 16**

**Lori: 16**

**Bud: 14**

_Previously._

_**/\"Savage Claw mode disengage! WingSabre!"/\** Prime called out, Leobreaker separating from his shoulder._

"_Right above you boss," WingSabre replied circling with Vector Prime._

_**/\"Sonic Wing mode now!"/\** Prime ordered flying up to meet him._

"_Right with ya boss," WingSabre said._

"_Sonic Wing mode! That's Optimus' most power transformation! Can Coby handle that much power?" Bud wailed._

_And now the Continuation._

"Sorry Bud, I haven't got the slightest clue. But after what he just did to Mega-butt I'd say Coby's planning on pulling out all the stops," Scattershot answered still working on freeing Lori.

"But he could die!" Bud wailed watching Optimus and WingSabre link up in midair. "If he uses too much power his body won't survive!"

"Sorry Bud, Optimus ordered us to stay out of the fight unless he needed our assistance. And we can't disobey a direct order," Hotshot remorsefully replied glad they knocked out the other Decepticons beforehand.

Back to the Fight.

\"Don't do it Coby! Sonic Wing mode increases my power ten fold but it puts your body under too much strain,"/ Optimus pleaded.

\"I'll be fine Optimus, I just need a direct hit to destroy Megatron's spark. And the Sonic cannon is just the thing we need,"/ Coby replied feeling the increased strain on his body. \"Besides I thought you were always willing to sacrifice your life for the greater good. Well bud and Lori are my greater good Optimus and I will gladly sacrifice my life for them if I have to!"/

\"At times like this I can't help think how much you and I are like Coby. You would make a great leader some day,"/ Optimus praised.

\"Coming from you that means a whole lot. Now let's get rid of Mega-butt shall we?"/ Coby asked.

\"Let's,"/ Optimus answered.

**/\"Gatling cannons fire!"/\**

"Ha, I think not Prime," Megatron boasted back flipping onto his feet dodging Prime's assault. "Did you really think you could defeat me that easily?"

**/\"Actually I was kinda disappointed you didn't put up more of a fight,"/\** Prime said. **/\"Sonic Swords!"/\**

"You guys have to help Optimus! Coby could die if they use the Sonic Cannon!" Bud wailed kicking Hotshot in the foot.

"How can you have so little faith in your brother Bud?" RedAlert asked trying to get a readout on Coby's vitals.

"If he dies then Lori might try and kill herself and our parents would blame you guys for bringing you war to Earth!" Bud shouted.

"If I looks like Optimus and Coby can't beat Megatron on their own we'll step in and show him not to mess with our friends," Override declared.

"Hey I got it!" Scattershot cheered shutting down the force field. "Bud you'll have to cut those bindings off Lori yourself, I don't want to cut off any limbs by mistake. And put these glasses on their just like Coby's binoculars so you won't see too much,"

**Disclaimer: I'm ending this chapter this short because I can't write fight scenes for shit. I'll be picking it up when Lori is free and dressed right before Optimus and Coby use the Sonic Cannon on Megatron. And I'll ask everyone to wait patiently for the next update, I can't cough up chapters like I breath air. It takes time and inspiration to put my ideas into dialogue. See you in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ok I have some bad news, this fan fic might be coming to a close soon, I mean I don't have anything planned for after the battle with Megatron. I could bring in Glavation or some other bad guy but I guess I'll let you throw suggestions at me. Also there might be some sexual scenes happening in this chapter.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_**Text Communications**_"

**/"Primus"\**

**/\"Coby/Optimus"/\**

\"Coby or Optimus"/

"Lori! Lori wake!" Bud cried shaking Lori by her shoulders, stopping when her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Bud? What happened to Megatron?" she groggily asked, blinking to clear the cobwebs out of her head. "Where's Optimus and Coby?"

"They're fighting Megatron right now and Coby was really pissed when he found out what Mega-turd was planning on doing to you," Bub answered helping her sit up. "When Primus heard how much Coby wanted to save you Optimus used a secret power that allowed Coby to be absorbed into the Matrix,"

"Coby was absorbed into the Matrix!? Why'd he do that!?" Lori demanded pushing past Bud to see the fight, unfortunately Megatron heard Bud explanation.

"Ah so you're inside Optimus young Coby. I was wondering why Prime was so aggressive," Megatron chuckled despite not being able to move and most his armour cracked and dented.

**/\"Shut your mouth Megatron! I'm going to show you what happens when you endanger the people I care about the most! Cyber Key Power!!"/\**

"Coby stop! Don't use the Sonic Cannon!" Bub shouted.

"Don't say that Bud. Megatron deserves what he gets," Lori reprimanded.

"You don't understand! If Optimus' body uses too much power Coby's body will be destroyed!" Bud wailed.

"What!?" Lori gasped.

**/\"SONIC CANNON TOTAL ASSAULT!!"/\**

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!"

**/\"Burn in hell Megatron!!"/\**

3 Months Later.

"Any change Lori?" Bud asked stepping up to the stasis chamber that kept his brother alive.

"None," she replied tiredly running a comb through her unruly hair. "Shouldn't you be on a date with Kate Baxter right now?"

"Actually I was hoping I could persuade you to come with us, you know just to get out of the base for a few hours," Bud offered.

"I can't Bud, I have to stay here in case he wakes up," Lori replied gazing at her unconscious boyfriend and hero. "He will wake up. So don't worry about me, you just go enjoy your date,"

"If you say so," Bud relented, shrugging his shoulders. "Call me if anything changes all right,"

"You know I will," Lori answered watching him leave. '_But this is still all my fault Coby, if I hadn't snuck off like that you wouldn't be in this thing right now_,'

_**Flashback.**_

_The Sonic Cannon hit Megatron right in the chest blasting away his spark and vaporising his body creating a massive shockwave. Lori and Bud had to cover behind the other Autobots due to the size of the blast. When it cleared they all stepped up to the edge of a crater left by the explosion, within it were scraps of Megatron's armour and in the centre stood Sonic Wing Optimus. Suddenly the Sonic Wing mode was abruptly cancelled, sending Optimus and WingSabre flying apart from each other. Shaking off the disorientation WingSabre unsteadily got to his feet, Optimus on the other hand was still flat on his back and wasn't moving._

"_You all right Boss?" WingSabre asked stumbling over to his leader. "Can you move?"_

_**/\"Open… chest plate,"/\**__ he said weakly, both hearing Lori's frantic cries for Coby as she raced towards them._

"_Sure thing boss," WingSabre replied firmly pulling at the armour to reveal the Matrix._

_Just when everyone arrive at their side the same bright light that absorbed Coby into the Matrix burst from Optimus again blinding everyone momentarily. When they could see Lori's eyes widened as Coby floated back to the ground, surrounded by a white glow. Touching the ground the glow instantly disappeared._

"_Coby," Lori gasped edging closer, tears streaming from her eyes as his opened._

"_Lori, you're ok," Coby said tiredly._

"_Of course I am you fool," she wept not fighting the tears._

"_That's good…," he whispered beginning his trip to meet the ground._

"_Coby!" Lori cried running to catch him as he feel to the ground._

"_Oh man, Optimus!" Scattershot shouted rushing to his leader's side. "This is not good,"_

"_What's wrong with Optimus?" Hotshot demanded._

"_He's in stasis lock! We got to get him back to the base before his energy's depleted," Scattershot replied activating a space bridge._

_**End Flashback.**_

Scattershot and RedAlert had determined that Optimus used his own energy reserves to keep Coby's body from deteriorating but in doing so he had almost caused the lost of his own spark. It took a whole month for Optimus' power cells to fully recharge and when he was back on his feet he immediately left for Cybertron to consult Primus on how Coby could fight without having to be absorbed into the Matrix. Problem was he hadn't returned to Earth ever since and as second in command Jetfire did his best to lead the Autobots in their leader's absence.

"What'cha got there Lori?" Scattershot asked, referring to what remained of her sandwich while he checked Coby's vitals.

"One of Coby's favourites, roast beef with tomato chilli chutney and cracked pepper. Tastes better when it's warmed up, nice and hot," she answered shoving the last bite in her mouth. "So how 'is' Coby doing? I told Bud he was ok so he'd get out of the base, I haven't lied to him have I?

"You weren't lying Lori, Coby's doing just fine. In fact according to these readouts he'll be back to 100 in 30 minutes, then we can let him out," Scattershot replied fingers flying over the Transformer sized keyboard.

"I think I'll take a shower then. I don't want to smell like three days of sweat when my boyfriend hugs me again," she said walking out of the med bay to her quarters RedAlert built her when she refused to leave the base.

Trudging into her quarters Lori immediately began stripping out of her cut off shorts and tank top as she made her way to the bathroom leaving herself exposed as she had neglected to wearing underwear after the first month. Not bothering to close the bathroom door Lori stepped into the shower where the automatic shower head assault her with a warm spray. A small sigh escaped her lips as she let the temperature of the water helped to ease her tired muscles, her eyes closing to enjoy the heat. After a while she opened her eyes to take the soap when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind to gently grasp her breast while a pair of lips pressed against her neck trailing up to her ear.

**Lime AlertLime Alert**

"Hey there beautiful, did you miss me?" a husky voice asked nibbling on her earlobe as his hands massaged her breasts.

"C-Coby? W-What are you… doing?" she stuttered not finding the strength to stop his hands.

"Just showing the woman I love how much I appreciate you watching over me for three months," he replied tweaking her nipples making her gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. "You can ask questions later, just enjoy,"

"But… I-I ," she sentence was cut short as Coby applied his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin making her moan and arch her neck.

Had anyone opened the front door they would have heard the sound of Coby and Lori making love for over an hour before they stopped to wash each other then fall asleep in bed, embraced in each others arms.

**Lime Alert OverLime Alert Over**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm losing track of this fan fic because I can't keep my mind focused and I keep thinking up things that have nothing to do with Transformers, that and I haven't been able to watch Transformers Cybertron for three months. Don't expect an update anytime soon it may be three more months before I'm satisfied enough to post chapter 7. If I even write one, review if you want me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement: Sorry to tell you all this but ****Blossoming Mountain Love**** ends here. I know a lot of people wanted me to give you more but I can't. I'm writing too many other fan fics and I keep coming up with ideas for this that don't work out. So I'm giving one lucky fan a chance to write a sequel of this fan fic, but I believe the person most worthy of continuing this fan fic is Saberstorm. If Saberstorm doesn't want the extra work then I give this task to someone else. Thank you for all your reviews and support, I hope to be writing another Transformers fan fic and in closing I'd like to say this.**

**Optimus Prime is the greatest Leader in the galaxy, you will not find a better commander anywhere else. He is strong, kind, respectful, intelligent, loyal and above all, Optimus Prime is the strongest Autobot alive. From the original 1980's series to Transformers Cybertron and the live action movie he is my absolute favourite Transformer. I leave you with one of my favourite Optimus Prime quotes that shows just how great he is: "We shall fight them until our sparks are extinguished."**


End file.
